Video game hero
by Black Snow22
Summary: Three friends get trapped in a video game and need to save the world or else it's game over...
1. Chapter 1

*Summer Sat with her friends, Max and Lily after class listening to the rain. It's Friday on a very rainy day. The rest of the class had left but they stayed behind to talk until their rides came*

Max: well practice is canceled. You guys wanna hang out?

Summer: sure why not my mom can pick us up after work.?

Lily: what are we gonna do?

Summer: well I did get a new game we've been eyeing...?

Max: no way!?

Lily: shut up. Seriously you got Gamers Hero?!

Max: oh my god lucky!?

Lily: we gotta play!?

Summer: we will. We will. I haven't even open the box I've been waiting to play with you guys.

*when her mom comes. They instantly run upstairs to Summers room a pink room with long fuzzy white carpet a pink soft. Cartoon posters on the walls. The see through pink curtains make everything in the room seem more pink, there's a big tv on an entertainment space surrounded by pictures and a small plastic pink castle. Also some Super Mario statues, some butterfly figures and some flowers. Summer is definitely a girly girl*

Max: I still hate your room.?

Summer: I know it's the carpet I wish it was pink then it would match.?

Lily: no you don't need MORE pink?

*they open the game. Summers cat jumps on Max as usual*

Max: your cat still likes me better?

Summer: oh shut up. Just for that your player three?

*she puts in the game*

Summer: this is already awesome!?

*they sit on the bed with a bowl of popcorn. They set up the game. The loading screen shows all the main characters racing in a space themed race track, then fighting in a arena, then running through a castle, building a house, getting pets, holding super awesome weapons in super awesome gear, building rockets and cool cars*

Summer: oh my favorite. Princess Sprinkle?

*the character is a blonde princess with big blue anime eyes, a pink cupcake dress with white gloves and a white crown in heels holding a spear with a bright yellow star at the end she has curly big pig tails with sprinkles in them*

Max/Lily: gag!?

Max: look at this dude he's awesome!?

*the character is a big muscled tall soldier in a blue uniform. With a gray rifle and a red scarf covering his mouth. He has a red skull symbol on his chest and gray boots with blue buckles. He has a blue baret on his head and a tattoo on his arm that says "level up"*

Lilly: yeah he's everything your not and then some?

Summer: what should we do first build a house, look for food, fight, race, go on adventures, go on quest for money, buy stuff?

Lily: let's build shelter, start a fire and look for food ?

Max: agreed let's do this smart so we survive?

Lily: whoa she's amazing...?

*the character is half artic Fox Hunter, she has big fix ears and a fluffy fox tail. White armor and bright green eyes. She has small spheres on her side attached to her belt. She's wearing a escmo fuzzy suite and clawed gloves, she has tech green tech goggles, she has healing powers and is an expert builder*

Max: eh she's alright...why's the game flashing?ￂﾠ

Summer: I dunno. It's new so it can't be broken

*summers mom tells them shell be back in a few hours because she's going to the store to get dinner. A few minutes after she looks at the game. It begins to flash again. Then they hear a mumbling after a sudden pop sound they kids scream as a small little robot pops out the console. He's small and white with a blue pixelated face on a white little could. He has a British accent*

?: hello humans I am tutorial. If you did not notice I am from the game. Now then come with me no time to waste. ?

Summer: what...?

Max: the...?

Lilly: fudge...?

Tutorial: come now hurry up. ?

Max: so to get this straight. You came out the game now you want us to go in the game?

Tutorial: indeed?

Lilly: well it's better then just playing it lets live it?

Summer: sounds like a good idea what could go wrong.

*with that said they jump in with tutorial into the gaming world of Gamers Heros*


	2. Now loading

Chapter 2

*summer wakes up laying on her side looking at the bright green grass and red flowers. A pixelated bird lands and tweets as it flys away*

Summer: this can't be a reality...?

Max: it's magical?

Lily:zzzzzzzzzzzz?

*they blink then reopen their eyes but all they see is darkness. It's the beginning of the game*

Summer: this is strange...?

*it's a fully black screen. Then a small glimmer of light appears in the center. As it moves it makes a shimmering sound. Then it widens and takes up the whole screen. You burst through it. Your now in the sky of a weird video game world. There's planes flying around you along with weird animals and a dragon*

Lily:zzz zzz?

Summer: we're in the game?

Max: that's not possible?


End file.
